


I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week.

by caravaggiosbrushes



Series: Pet-sitter Credence, modern AU ♥ [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Credence Barebone, Credence is a pet-sitter, Credence is actually kind of a badass here, Credence is also an artist, Credence keeps flirting, Crush at First Sight, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gay Sex, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Credence Barebone, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Percival Graves POV, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Texting, fluff and a cat, sexy pictures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: Modern AU in cui Percival è alla ricerca di qualcuno di affidabile a cui poter lasciare il gatto che continua a rifiutarsi di definire suo, ma che è con lui da più di un anno.Credence è uno studente che fa mille lavori per riuscire ad arrivare a fine mese. Tra le altre cose, è anche un ottimo pet-sitter.





	I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Io faccio la dog-sitter e di conseguenza mi è venuto in mente tutto questo. But mostly volevo soltanto vedere Credence e Percival flirtare l’uno con l’altro senza pietà. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Ah, questo Credence è molto simile a Ezra. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ totally self-indulgent  
ho anche fatto un moodboard?? serious business  
Enjoy!  
  
P.S. if anyone would like to translate this in english, I'd be forever grateful! Unfortunately my english is not this good, but I'd like to reach more people with my works!  

> 
> [](https://ibb.co/YXF636t)

_“I’ve dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
_ How many secrets can you keep?_  
_ 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_  
_ when I play it on repeat_  
_ until I fall asleep_  
_ (…)_  
_ (Do I wana know?)_  
_ If this feeling flows both ways_  
_ (Sad to see you go)_  
_ Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_”

\- _Do I wanna know? by Arctic Monkeys_

È cominciato tutto per colpa del suo lavoro, come molte altre cose nella sua vita.

Ad essere precisi, è cominciato un anno fa, una mattina in cui Percival aveva trovato una minuscola pallina di pelo miagolante sul davanzale della cucina. Era una delle cose più piccole che avesse mai visto e quasi non si reggeva sulle zampe, tanto era magra.

Le aveva immediatamente dato da mangiare: latte tiepido, acqua e una scatoletta di tonno. Non aveva idea di cosa mangiassero i gatti, per cui si era rifatto a quel poco che ne sapeva grazie alla cultura popolare.

Il piccoletto aveva affondato il muso in ogni ciotola, divorando il pesce, il latte e bevendo un bel po’ d’acqua.

Percival l’aveva osservato intenerito, quasi dimenticandosi di dover andare al lavoro. Gli aveva lasciato altra acqua e gran parte degli avanzi della sua cena, sulla finestra.

Quando era rientrato quella sera, aveva trovato le ciotole completamente ripulite.

Da allora, era diventata routine.

All’inizio il gatto non si lasciava avvicinare. Mangiava e si dileguava subito dopo. Con il passare dei giorni però, si era fatto accarezzare, aveva preso coraggio e si era deciso ad entrare in casa invece di rimanere sulla finestra, e Percival, dal canto suo, aveva preso coraggio e si era detto che l’avrebbe tenuto con sé, che poteva diventare il _suo_gatto, se nessuno fosse venuto a reclamarlo.

A distanza di mesi, ogni volta che rientra, il gatto -a cui ha testardamente deciso di non dare un nome, per non affezionarcisi troppo,- si struscia contro i suoi pantaloni riempiendoli di peli, ma facendolo sorridere ogni volta.

Era cominciato così, e poi aveva contribuito il suo lavoro.

Seraphina gli aveva comunicato che quest'anno sarebbe toccato anche a lui seguire quell’inutile corso di aggiornamento che era miracolosamente riuscito a saltare fino ad ora.

"Non puoi evitarlo per sempre, Percival. Sono solo due settimane, sopravvivrai."

Non ne era così certo.

E soprattutto, gli era sovvenuto soltanto una volta a casa… Come avrebbe fatto con il gatto?

"Beh," Ragiona mentre lo accarezza, "Sembra che dovrò trovare qualcuno a cui lasciarti, piccoletto."

Ed eccolo qui, a fare ricerche su internet nel bel mezzo della notte, il telefono in una mano e un bicchiere di vino rosso nell’altra.

Non ha mai avuto un animale domestico prima e da quando ha questo gatto non gli era mai capitato di doversi assentare per così tanto tempo, per cui non ha mai avuto bisogno di cercare qualcuno.

Si ritrova senza un metro di paragone, così prova a fare qualche ricerca di rifugi per animali, veterinari, qualsiasi cosa gi venga in mente. Non ha idea di dove si lasci un animale domestico quando non lo si può accudire. In un rifugio? In un canile, o gattile, in questo caso?

Tutto quello che trova gli sembra troppo costoso, troppo scomodo da raggiungere, o con delle gabbie -_gabbie_? No, grazie,- troppo piccole e anguste.

Sta per darsi per vinto, quando trova un altro risultato, diverso dai precedenti. È un sito di pet-sitting e, sorprendentemente, è l’unica cosa con una grafica decente che gli sia capitata sottocchio in tutta la sera.

Dopo aver letto le varie sezioni del sito, decide che è l’opzione migliore. È molto semplice: chiunque può registrarsi come pet-sitter, o per cercarne uno. Ognuno ha un profilo consultabile con i propri dati, i propri costi personalizzati e una piccola presentazione di sé, cosicchè si possa scegliere liberamente la persona a cui si lascerà il proprio animale domestico.

Tra un sorso di vino e l’altro, Percival finisce a consultare qualcosa come venti profili di pet-sitters diversi, ma nessuno lo soddisfa del tutto. Alcuni non lo convincono, altri non hanno nessuna recensione, altri ancora sono troppo lontani.

Poi ne trova uno di un ragazzo con un nome bizzarro, che lo colpisce. Si chiama Credence e secondo i dati che ha inserito abita a pochi chilometri da lui (un punto a suo favore), ha ventitrè anni, vive in un appartamento pet-friendly, ha tante recensioni positive (altro punto guadagnato), ha dei costi del tutto ragionevoli e la sua breve presentazione lo fa sorridere:

"_Ciao! Mi mi chiamo Credence, sono uno studente di 23 anni e sono un pet-sitter perché amo gli animali (tutti, ma preferisco i gatti… non ditelo agli altri) e perchè lo trovo un ottimo modo per guadagnare qualcosa mentre non ho un lavoro stabile. Proprio per questo ho tanto tempo libero e posso occuparmi del tuo animale (animali?) con attenzione. :) _

_Scrivimi per qualsiasi dubbio e grazie per aver letto!_"

È una presentazione chiara, concisa, simpatica (altro punto) e gli dà l’idea di essere una persona alla mano e disponibile.

Inoltre, se Percival non fosse ancora pienamente convinto, la cosa che gli toglierebbe ogni qualsivoglia forma di dubbio è la sua foto del profilo, tanto che deve ricordarsi che questo non è un sito di incontri, ma uno per trovare un _babysitter per il suo gatto_.

Prende un sorso di vino generoso.

La foto è un autoscatto e Credence sembra essere questo ragazzo dai capelli scuri, abbastanza lunghi da finirgli davanti agli occhi, che sta abbracciando un San Bernardo, mentre questo lo lecca su una guancia, facendolo ridere così tanto che ha un occhio chiuso e la bocca aperta in una risata genuina.

Ed è carino, dannazione se lo è, ed è tardi e Percival dovrebbe davvero mettersi a dormire e smetterla di bere e non basare le proprie scelte sulla faccia di qualcuno –ma non è così, si ricorda tantando di giustificarsi, sembra un ragazzo responsabile, affidabile.

Guarda la fotografia ancora per un attimo, sentendosi quasi inopportuno, ma è solo una foto, no? Non sta facendo nulla di strano.

Prima di potersi fermare a pensarci, scende alla casella per inviargli un messaggio.

_"Buonasera Credence,_

_Mi chiamo Percival Graves, sto cercando qualcuno che possa tenere il mio gatto per un paio di settimane a metà giugno, dal 14 al 29. _

_Ha circa 4 anni, è molto indipendente ed educato, gli piace il contatto umano e va matto per il tonno in scatola._

_Fammi sapere se potresti prenderti cura di lui._

_Ti ringrazio in anticipo,_

_Percival"_

Non ha idea di che grado di formalità sia richiesto per parlare ad un pet-sitter più giovane di lui di quasi vent’anni. Nel dubbio cerca di mantenere un tono neutrale e allega una fotografia del gatto che ha scattato qualche tempo prima.

Sorprendentemente, Credence risponde dopo una mezz’ora, mentre Percival sta per mettersi a dormire.

_"Buonasera Mr. Graves,_

_La ringrazio per avermi contattato e per la foto che mi ha allegato. Il gatto sembra adorabile! _

_Le confermo che sono disponibile nei giorni che ha chiesto, non ho ricevuto altre richieste e avrò terminato le lezioni, per cui potrò occuparmene a tempo pieno :)_

_Ora (o domattina, non c’è fretta) dovrebbe solo approvare la richiesta ed é fatta._

_Si senta libero di scrivermi per ogni altra informazione, e per accordarci su quando passerà a portarmi il gatto._

_Buonanotte,_

_Credence_"

Percival invia subito la richiesta e poi spegne il telefono, soddisfatto di aver trovato quello che cercava.

-

Nei giorni seguenti si scambiano qualche altro messaggio tramite il sito, per accordarsi sul giorno e l'orario in cui Percival gli porterà il gatto, e in cui Credence gli spiega come raggiungere il suo appartamento.

Il ragazzo è pragmatico nei messaggi, ma sempre educato e disponibile, e soprattutto non usa tutte quelle faccine e disegnini irritanti che lo fanno sentire vecchio anche mentre tiene in mano un cellulare.

Quando arriva il giorno in cui deve portargli il gatto, Percival riesce a far entrare la palla di pelo nella sua gabbietta, non senza qualche imprecazione e, con la camicia ora spiegazzata e i pantaloni del completo ormai pieni di peli, alla fine ce la fa. Raccoglie tutte le sue cose, dalla cuccia, al cibo, ai suoi giochi preferiti, e dopo essersi guardato allo specchio un’ultima volta –per cosa poi? Sta solo portando il gatto dal pet-sitter,- esce di casa.

Una volta arrivato all’indirizzo che gli ha dato Credence, ci mette un momento per trovare il tasto giusto del citofono, ma alla fine individua quello che cerca. Schiaccia ‘_Barebone’ _e dopo un momento di silenzio una voce maschile risponde, “Sì?”

“Credence? Sono Percival. Graves.” Sta per chiedere se si ricorda, ma Credence lo precede.

“Mr. Graves!” Suona entusiasta, “Certo, che mi ricordo. Salga pure, sono al secondo piano, a destra.”

Il fatto è che quando Percival raggiunge il suddetto secondo piano e si trova davanti il ragazzo, la prima cosa che pensa il suo cervello é: ‘Wow’. Così _wow_che si ferma come un allocco sull’ultimo scalino e rimane imbambolato a guardarlo per un momento.

Credence è alto, più alto di lui, e magro, il che lo fa sembrare ancora più slanciato, ma é anche robusto, per niente mingherlino. Indossa una t-shirt verde scuro con una stampa colorata, un paio di pantaloni morbidi neri, e dei calzini non coordinati, uno rosso, uno verde. I capelli sono un po' più lunghi e più spettinati di come si intravedeva dalla foto, ma il sorriso é lo stesso, solo che dal vivo gli fa tutto un altro effetto.

Si schiarisce la voce, "Credence?"

"Buongiorno, Mr. Graves." Si illumina, "Prego, entri pure." Si scosta per lasciarlo passare e poi si abbassa appena per guardare nella gabbietta, "Hey, ciao! Tu devi essere il mio nuovo compagno.”

Percival sorride divertito, nonostante si trovi un attimo in difficoltà con le mani piene di cuccia del gatto, sabbia del gatto e gatto stesso. Una volta entrato appoggia tutto con attenzione, dove gli sembra di non dare fastidio.

Credence chiude la porta alle sue spalle, poi gli porge la mano, sorridendo genuino, “È un piacere conoscerla.”

Gliela stringe subito, “Il piacere è mio, Credence, davvero. Mi hai salvato, non avevo idea di dove lasciarlo. Non mi è mai capitato di dover andare via per così tanto tempo e non sapevo a chi rivolgermi.”

Alza le spalle, come se nulla fosse, “Si figuri. Anzi, grazie a lei per essersi rivolto proprio a me- la prima volta poi, mi sento onorato.” Fa una risata leggera.

“Devi esserlo, il tuo profilo mi ha colpito subito.” Si morde la lingua appena si rende conto di come gli è uscito.

Credence rimane in silenzio un attimo solo, con le labbra dischiuse, guardandolo, “Davvero?”

“Davvero.” Perché non può rimangiarselo, ormai.

“Bene.” Sorride, “Ne sono felice, Mr. Graves.”

Lo guarda ancora per un istante, poi sembra ricordarsi di qualcosa, "Oh, giusto!” Indica la gabbietta, “Lo lasci pure libero, così può avventurarsi per casa e prendere familiarità con gli spazi. Di solito aiuta farlo quando il padrone è ancora qui.”

Percival annuisce, grato di avere qualcosa da fare che non sia fissare Credence, e si abbassa ad aprirla. Il gatto si affaccia dopo un momento di esitazione, appoggiandosi alla sua mano, senza uscire. Percival lo accarezza dolcemente e gli sussurra che va tutto bene, rassicurandolo.

“Ehi, piccoletto, vieni fuori. C’è qualcuno che vuole conoscerti.”

Si convince ad uscire dopo un miagolio incerto, rimanendo comunque vicino alla mano di Percival, che ride e gli dà altre carezze. Quando rialza lo sguardo trova Credence che lo guarda con un’espressione sorprendentemente dolce.

Tra una carezza e l’altra, lasciandogli il suo tempo, alla fine il gatto si avventura davvero per l’appartamento, scomparendo alla loro vista.

“Mr. Graves, c’è qualcosa che devo sapere? Non so, cosa mangia, cosa non gli piace, e qualsiasi altro dettaglio le venga in mente che può servire.”

Percival annuisce e gli mostra tutto, le ciotole, le sue scatolette preferite, la cuccia in cui dorme, gli spiega quanto spesso esce di solito, cosa mangia, e Credence annuisce attento per tutto il tempo, facendo un paio di domande quando ha dei dubbi.

"Penso sia tutto." Sorride alla fine, rendendosi conto di quanto ha parlato di crocchette, scatolette e pisolini pomeridiani, "Scusami per le troppe informazioni tutte insieme. Probabilmente sai già tutto visto che è il tuo lavoro."

"No, non si scusi. Per ogni animale è diverso, è giusto che mi abbia spiegato." Annuisce tranquillo, "Una cosa però non me l’ha ancora detta. Come si chiama?"

"Uhm…” Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, in imbarazzo, “Non ha un nome, a dire il vero."

"No?" Sorpreso, ma non suona come se lo stesse giudicando.

"No, più che altro lo chiamo ‘micio’, ‘piccolo’ o cose simili." Si sente ridicolo appena lo dice.

Da quando dieci minuti in compagnia di un ragazzo carino lo riducono così?

Credence invece sorride rilassato, "Sa, gli animali riconoscono le nostre voci, non le parole o i nomi. Quindi non è una brutta cosa che non gli abbia dato un nome ‘vero’." Fa le virgolette con le dita e poi si gira e si abbassa verso il gatto, ricomparso da poco, "Vero, piccolo?"

Non suona come una presa in giro quando ripete l’appellativo, anzi allunga la mano verso di lui e il gatto si fa avvicinare e accarezzare un paio di volte, a suo agio. Credence alza lo guarda su Percival, con l’accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra, e di colpo deglutire gli risulta difficile.

"Non lo sapevo." Riesce a dire, "Vivi da solo?” È la prima cosa che gli viene in mente e di nuovo, appena gli scappa vorrebbe rimangiarsela, "No, lascia perdere, perdonami. Non sono fatti miei."

"Non si preoccupi, Mr. Graves. È normale che voglia saperlo, visto che mi sta affidando qualcosa di prezioso. " Continua ad accarezzare il gatto, ma guarda lui, "Sì, vivo da solo. L’appartamento è troppo piccolo per un’altra persona, in ogni caso."

Annuisce e si guarda intorno notando solo ora come sia effettivamente piccolo, ma non risulti occlusivo. Appena si entra ci si trova in una stanza che unisce una piccola cucina da un lato e il soggiorno, che occupa il resto dello spazio. La cucina è davvero minuscola e c’è solo un tavolino con due sedie, ma nonostante manchi una parete che divida questo spazio dal soggiorno, Credence è riuscito a diversificarli visivamente mettendo il divano con lo schienale verso la cucina, facendo così da divisorio.

Il resto è tutto ben curato e allo stesso tempo si vede che è lo spazio di un ventenne. I mobili non combaciano tra loro, hanno colori e stili diversi: il divano è blu, ma il pouf che gli sta di fianco è di un color borgogna, rivestito di un altro materiale. Alle pareti ci sono disegni e dipinti incorniciati, alcune sembrano stampe grafiche, altri acquerelli realizzati a mano. Ci sono anche alcune tele più grandi, che Percival rimarrebbe a guardare volentieri, se non risultasse scortese.

Ci sono libri seminati praticamente ovunque.

"È molto bello.”

"Grazie, lo penso anche io.” Dice quasi solennemente, “Almeno per me lo è. È il mio spazio sicuro, capisce?"

Annuisce, ma pensa che il suo appartamento non gli dà quella sensazione, "Sembra amato."

"Lo è." Poi ride e fa un gesto sbrigativo con la mano, che Percival trova stranamente affascinante, "Mi scusi, le sto facendo perdere tempo."

"No, non preoccuparti. Non ho fretta di andarmene." Poi gli viene in mente, "Dovrei pagarti ora, giusto?"

"Cazzo- sì, lo stavo dimenticando." L’imprecazione gli esce di getto, naturale, e stranamente non suona volgare, forse perché ride scuotendo appena il capo, con i capelli che gli finiscono davanti agli occhi. Percival vorrebbe allungare una mano per scostarli e sentirli tra le dita.

Per evitare di farlo e mettersi ulteriormente in ridicolo prende il portafogli e gli passa i soldi già contati, "Grazie, Credence."

"Non deve ringraziarmi, è il mio lavoro... Beh, uno dei vari."

"Che altro fai? Se posso chiedere.”

Parlare con Credence gli viene stranamente naturale e vorrebbe poter continuare a farlo ancora per un po’. E poi per un altro po’.

"Domanda difficile." Ride e si infila i soldi in tasca, "Al momento, alla mattina lavoro in un _cafè_, fino all’ora di pranzo. Poi dipingo e cerco di vendere i miei lavori il più spesso possibile. Sono un pet-sitter, ovviamente, e faccio- anche un’altra cosa." Finisce con un sorrisetto che Percival non capisce, ma trova intrigante.

Alza un sopracciglio, “È un segreto?"

"Un po'. Lo rivelo solo alle persone di cui mi posso fidare."

"Sono sicuro che fai bene, ma ora sono curioso." Prova, sperando di non risultare fastidioso.

"Posso darle un indizio."

"Spara."

"C'è di mezzo una videocamera." Dice, con un sorrisetto furbo, appena accennato.

Una videocamera? Si perde a ragionarci per un momento, ad immaginare come Credence e una videocamera possano convivere in un contesto lavorativo. Forse è lui che riprende qualcosa, o qualcuno? Potrebbe essere un regista. Ma perché non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, che male c'è ad essere un regista? No, dev'essere qualcos'altro.

"Ci rifletterò."

"Mi faccia sapere a che conclusione arriva." Con un tono di voce appena più basso, “Per favore.”

"Lo farò.” E si ripromette davvero di farlo, “Quindi hai... Tre lavori, più uno segreto. Devi essere molto impegnato."

"Il college non si paga da solo." Alza le spalle, ma non sembra davvero preoccupato, "Cerco di trasformarla in una cosa positiva. Visto che non posso ancora avere un lavoro full-time, cerco di incastrare insieme più cose possibili."

"Molto intelligente." Annuisce, sinceramente ammirato, "Aspetta, hai detto che sei anche un artista?"

"’Artista’ è una parola grossa." Ride e alza le spalle, di nuovo, come per dire che non è nulla di che, "Dipingo delle cose, mettiamola così. Non so se sono un artista."

"È fantastico, Credence.” Indica i quadri alle pareti, “Questi sono tuoi?”

Annuisce, “Le tele sì, tutte.” Lo guarda con gli occhi che scintillano, mordendosi il labbro come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma se lo stesse impedendo.

“Sono bellissimi.”

Credence sorride e subito cerca di smettere di farlo. Adorabile.

“Le piacciono?”

Percival annuisce di nuovo, sincero, “Non me ne intendo, ma sembri davvero bravo. E per quanto ne so, l’arte è un ottimo modo per esprimersi senza usare le parole.”

Credence lo guarda come se avesse così tanto da dire che l’unico modo per dirlo è rimanere in silenzio.

Si crea questo momento in cui si guardano, e nessuno dei due parla, e nessuno dei due sente il bisogno di farlo.

Credence è il primo a riscuotersi.

"Voglio lasciarle... Aspetti-" Recupera un pezzo di carta e una penna dal tavolino della cucina, ci scrive qualcosa e glielo porge dopo averlo piegato in due, "…Il mio numero. Così può scrivermi nei prossimi giorni. É più veloce delle e-mail, più comodo per entrambi… Nel caso volesse scrivermi." Lo guarda mordendosi il labbro, “Sa, per sapere come sta il gatto.”

"Oh. Certo." Annuisce.

Per il gatto. Ovviamente.

Prende il biglietto senza aprirlo e lo mette al sicuro nel portafogli, "Grazie, Credence."

"Si figuri, Mr. Graves."

"Bene, allora io tolgo il disturbo." Gli sorride e saluta il gatto con la mano, che nel frattempo si è accoccolato sul pouf, "Ciao, piccolino. Fai il bravo con Credence."

Il ragazzo lo guarda e dice, quasi in un sussurro: "Non si preoccupi, Mr. Graves. Faremo i bravi entrambi.”

Percival perde l’uso della parola per un attimo.

“Ne sono certo.” Dice con molta fatica, e si obbliga a voltarsi per andarsene o finirà per fare qualcosa di sconsiderato, “Arrivederci, Credence.”

“Ci vediamo tra due settimane. Faccia buon viaggio." Sorride, appoggiandosi alla porta, "Arrivederci, Mr. Graves."

Solo una volta seduto in macchina apre il biglietto.

Scarabocchiato in una grafia sbilenca c'è un numero di telefono, il nome di Credence e una ‘_X_’, cioè… L’equivalente di _un baci_o?

Percival prende un respiro profondo.

"Non mi prenderò una cotta per il pet-sitter."

-

Si é _decisamente_preso una cosa per il pet-sitter.

Prima di tutto perché continua a pensare alla sua risata soffice, alle sue mani pallide e affusolate e si chiede come starebbero quelle dita attorno ad un pennello e attorno al proprio pene.

E poi perché il suddetto pet-sitter gli manda messaggi quasi ogni giorno, solo uno o un paio al massimo, niente di assillante –anzi, è un sollievo vedere che il gatto si è ambientato così bene da addormentarsi in ogni angolo di casa sua,- e quindi Percival prova a non pensarci, ma fallisce ogni volta.

Appena arrivato a casa, era stato lui stesso stesso a scrivergli. Credence gli aveva lasciato il numero di sua volontà, non poteva certo ignorarlo, non sarebbe stato educato.

"_Ciao Credence, questo è il mio numero. -Percival_"

Si era sentito stupido a inviare un messaggio così vuoto, ma la risposta era arrivata subito.

"_Stavo aspettando il suo messaggio. Grazie, Mr. Graves. P.S.: Il piccoletto si é già ambientato :)"_

-

Percival l’aveva ringraziato e aveva pensato che sarebbe finita lì, non l’avrebbe più sentito fino a fine mese.

Il giorno dopo tuttavia, aveva ricevuto un altro suo messaggio, in cui Credence diceva che il gatto si era ambientato benissimo, così tanto che l’aveva visto correre da una parte all’altra dell’appartamento giocando con un suo calzino rubato dalla biancheria pulita.

Percival aveva riso nel bel mezzo della prima giornata del corso, guadagnandosi qualche sguardo.

Da quel momento, quasi ogni giorno riceve un paio di messaggi da Credence, talvolta solo testo, altre volte con una fotografia allegata.

Oggi è la volta di una foto del gatto addormentato a pancia in su sul letto, a cui Credence aggiunge: “_Forse ho finalmente trovato qualcuno con cui condividere il letto_."

In un primo momento Percival sorride, poi rilegge il messaggio: quindi al momento Credence non dorme con nessuno, o comunque non c’è nessuno nel suo letto.

La cosa non dovrebbe interessargli così tanto, ma non riesce a smettere di rigirarsi l’informazione in testa.

Perché mai il suo pet-sitter dovrebbe dirgli una cosa così personale? Avrebbe semplicemente potuto mandare la fotografia, senza aggiungere nulla.

Percival si rimette al lavoro per smettere di pensarci, ma non prima di aver risposto.

“_Gli piace stare comodo, ma attento: se lo lasci fare prenderà possesso di tutto il letto_.”

La risposta arriva un attimo dopo.

“_Non credo ce la farà, ho un letto da una piazza e mezza ;) e lo condivido volentieri._”

Si ripete di non pensare a come sarebbe Credence sdraiato a letto, in un letto così grande, tutto per lui, magari con la maglietta che gli si alza sul ventre, ma no, fermo, non ci deve pensare, non ci pensare-

Ci sta pensando.

Sospira e si passa una mano sul viso.

-

I primi giorni è stato così, una foto ogni tanto per fargli sapere che il gatto stava bene, e che si era mangiato un po' della cena di Credence quando l’aveva lasciata a raffreddare sul tavolo (“_Ehm, Mr. Graves? Al suo gatto non fa male la pasta… Vero?”_

“_Non ho mai provato a dargliela, ma non credo. Era un randagio, penso abbia mangiato un po’ di tutto e sia sempre sopravvissuto più che bene (e poi è goloso). Perché?” _

_“Mi sono allontanato un momento e quando sono tornato si stava mangiando la mia cena (pasta al sugo)… Mi scusi tanto!” _

_“Figurati, Credence. Non penso avrà problemi, ha uno stomaco di ferro e un appetito che non si esaurisce mai. Semmai, mi dispiace per la tua cena.” _

_“Sarà il karma che mi dice di cenare con un sacco di gelato ;) scusi per il disturbo.” _

_“Nessun disturbo. Mi piace ricevere i tuoi messaggi, mi fanno sentire meno in colpa per aver lasciato quella peste per due settimane.”_

_“Allora farò in modo di continuare a mandargliene. La prego di fermarmi se dovessi darle fastidio.”_

_“Non credo succederà, ma lo farò._”).

I messaggi continuano ad arrivare e lo fanno sempre ridere o sorridere, sono dolci e spiritosi, e si vede che il gatto è davvero a proprio agio nel nuovo ambiente, che sta bene con Credence.

Dopo qualche giorno, la situazione cambia. O meglio, si evolve.

É metà pomeriggio, Percival è in pausa dal corso –che si sta rivelando sorprendentemente non così terribile come temeva,- quando riceve un messaggio di Credence.

Lo apre e si sente arrossire appena vede la foto allegata. Il che è completamente privo di senso, perché non è nulla di strano o sconcio e se qualcuno dovesse intravederla da dietro la sua spalla non troverebbe niente da ridire. Ma lo fa comunque sentire sotto sopra e non riesce a smettere di fissarla.

É una foto del gatto ma questa volta c'è anche Credence- e solo ora, vedendolo di nuovo dopo giorni, si rende conto di quanto desiderasse rivedere il suo viso.

Più precisamente, è una foto di Credence sdraiato a letto su un fianco, con un libro in una mano e il gatto accoccolato vicino a lui, ad occhi chiusi. Riesce quasi a sentire le sue fusa.

Credence ha un'espressione divertita mentre guarda il gatto e ha- ha le labbra lucide come due ciliegie, Percival prova il malsano bisogno di succhiarle.

Il messaggio recita: "_Mi sa che qualcuno ha voglia di coccole…_”

Al che, immediatamente pensa: "Sì, _io_."

In qualche modo riesce a trovare qualcosa di più sensato da rispondere.

"_Sembra proprio comodo e soddisfatto. Mi dispiace ti disturbi mentre leggi_."

"_Nessun disturbo_”, e il messaggio seguente, un attimo dopo: “_Mi piace avere compagnia a letto_"

Percival passa il resto del meeting con un ingombrante principio di erezione.

-

Cerca di non pensare troppo ai messaggi e alle fotografie da cui è ormai sommerso il suo smartphone, ma è difficile. Non ha nemmeno _mai ricevuto_così tanto messaggi come in quest’ultima settimana.

Il fatto è che la cosa non gli pesa per niente. Anzi, ormai si ritrova a controllare il cellulare appena ha un attimo libero- abitudine che ha sempre trovato fastidiosa negli altri, ma ora un po’ li comprende.

Si accorge anche di quando Credence non gli scrive o invia nulla, perchè la cosa lo fa sentire come se la sua giornata non fosse completa.

Per rimediare, dopo cena cerca una scusa che sia un minimo credibile, e per la prima volta è lui ad iniziare una conversazione.

"_Ciao, Credence. Oggi non ci siamo sentiti. Come state tu e la palla di pelo, tutto bene?_"

Il cellulare vibra pochi istanti dopo.

"_Mr. Graves! Stiamo bene entrambi, soprattutto lui che ha ricevuto una dose extra di coccole perché ha mangiato tutta la sua cena_."

"_E tu? Mi sono reso conto di essere stato parecchio maleducato e di non avertelo mai chiesto, nei giorni scorsi."_

"_Si figuri, anzi è molto gentile a volerlo sapere. Sto bene (anche se io non ho ricevuto le coccole da nessuno…) ho lavorato tutto il pomeriggio ad un nuovo quadro, non mi sono quasi accorto del passare del tempo_."

Percival a questo punto potrebbe giurare che lo stia facendo apposta, a parlare sempre di letti, di coccole, di _fare il bravo_.

Lui sta davvero cercando di mantenere le conversazioni neutrali, ma forse… Non dovrebbe?

-

Il penultimo giorno in cui Percival è fuori città, la cosa degenera ad un nuovo livello, che rischia seriamente di mandarlo ai matti.

Si sveglia già con un messaggio di Credence, cosa mai successa. Stordito com'è dal sonno, per un attimo si preoccupa che possa essere successo qualcosa, così lo apre subito.

Fortuna che non si é ancora alzato dal letto, perché probabilmente le gambe non l’avrebbero retto.

Il messaggio recita: "_Mi sono svegliato così. Ps: Buongiorno, Mr. Graves_", che da solo sarebbe abbastanza a farlo diventare duro –se già non lo fosse,- perché si sta immaginando come suonerebbe la voce roca di Credence di mattina, da appena sveglio, contro al proprio orecchio che gli sussurra, "_Buongiorno, Mr. Graves_", magari mentre gli infila una mano tra gambe e lo accarezza.

La foto allegata fa cose terribili a Percival.

É stata scattata dall’alto, con Credence ancora a letto, nel suo letto grande e morbido da una piazza e mezza, se lo ricorda bene. I capelli scuri sono completamente spettinati e contrastano con il cuscino candido e le lenzuola azzurre stropicciate sotto di lui. É senza maglietta, a pancia in su, con le coperte fino al ventre, forse fino all’ombelico a dir tanto, e il gatto sdraiato sopra che dorme beato.

Percival vorrebbe essere esattamente dov’è lui, solo senza il lenzuolo di mezzo, per poter affondare il viso tra le gambe di Credence e prenderlo in bocca come sogna di fare da due settimane a questa parte.

Non riesce a smettere di fissarlo, è come incantato da quanto se ne sente attratto.

Credence é meraviglioso: guarda dritto in camera, si nasconde parte del viso con la mano che non tiene il telefono, e per quel che riesce a vedere ha il segno del cuscino stampato sullo zigomo e un sorrisino ancora addormentato sulle labbra.

La peluria che gli scurisce il petto gli fa venire la gola secca, e vorrebbe più di ogni altra cosa poggiare le labbra sui suoi capezzoli per scoprire se è sensibile.

Non ha un corpo androgino né femminile, é decisamente mascolino: le spalle forti, le braccia muscolose quel che basta, la peluria morbida sul petto e quella più folta sotto le ascelle, la mascella squadrata e le linee forti che gli disegnano il viso. Nonostante questo, ha qualcosa di estremamente grazioso, delicato: il polso mollemente piegato in quell’angolo delizioso per nascondere il viso assonnato, il sorrisetto dolce, le labbra carnose, e il suo modo di fare con quel sorriso gentile, lo sguardo sveglio, la voce profonda, ma soffice.

Percival pensa tutto questo mentre impreca nel cuscino e porta una mano alla propria erezione sotto le coperte. Geme senza trattenersi e soprattutto senza domandarsi quanto e _se_è etico quello che sta facendo.

Non gli importa di niente, se non di immaginarsi come sarebbe mettere una mano nei capelli di Credence, tirarli appena e spingerlo giù contro la propria erezione- si tirerebbe indietro, o gli piacerebbe essere spinto, lasciato al controllo di Percival?

Non sa nemmeno se è gay, o se è attratto dagli uomini, ma il suo cervello non si pone il problema, anzi gli regala immagini su immagini terribili di Credence sopra di lui, Credence sotto di lui a pancia in giù con Percival sdraiato sopra che lo tiene fermo e glielo spinge tra le cosce facendolo arrossire in modo delizioso.

Tutti i pensieri tanto cautamente tenuti sotto chiave per i giorni passati gli si riversano addosso in un’ondata che culmina in un orgasmo che gli toglie il fiato.

Viene pensando alle sue labbra.

Quando ha abbastanza fiato e un minimo di presenza mentale per pulirsi, si rigira nel letto e recupera il messaggio, ancora aperto. Il suo pene fa un altro tentativo di apprezzamento quando rivede la fotografia.

Gli risponde ancora tremante per l’orgasmo.

"_Buongiorno, Credence. Dormito bene? Da quel sorrisetto sembri riposato, nonostante la peste lì vicino_."

La risposta arriva subito: "_Ho dormito bene anche se non riuscivo a prendere sonno_."

"_Come mai?”_

_"Continuavo a pensare a una persona."_

Percival ormai è certo che ci sia qualcosa di sottointeso, che non gli sta dicendo tutto questo, facendo tutti questi riferimenti ambigui, per niente.

_“Erano pensieri positivi, almeno? Per tenerti sveglio così a lungo…”_

_“Molto positivi. Era per quello che non riuscivo a prendere sonno_.”

Pensare che Credence abbia potuto passare la notte toccandosi pensando a lui, beh, lo porta ad un nuovo orgasmo e ad arrivare tardi al meeting della mattina.

Tra una cosa e l’altra, finiscono per continuare a scriversi per il resto della giornata, fino a sera, raggungendo un orario poco raccomandabile, tanto che Percival si sente in dovere di stuzzicarlo: "_É tardi, non dovresti dormire? Soprattutto dopo la notte agitata di ieri._"

"_Temo ne avrò un'altra uguale_."

"_Stessi pensieri? Stesso soggetto?"_

"_Sì. Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa_."

Quanto è bello poter pensare che stia parlando di lui. Si crogiola nella sensazione per un po’.

"_Può consolarti sapere che sono nella tua stessa situazione?”_

"_Cioè non riesce a smettere di pensare ad un uomo che conosce appena ma che le piace da impazzire?"_

Eccola, la conferma che cercava. Osserva lo schermo del telefono un secondo solo prima di scrivere: "_Precisamente._"

-

La mattina dopo, Percival per prima cosa controlla i messaggi.

“_Buongiorno, Mr. Graves. Forse dovrei dirle che mi dispiace averla tenuta sveglia così a lungo ieri sera… ma mentirei. P.S.: A che ora pensa di passare oggi?”_

Morde il cuscino affondandoci il viso e perdendosi per qualche minuto a pensare a Credence, a Credence che rivedrà tra poche ore, finalmente.

“_Buongiorno, Credence. Per quanto mi dispiaccia rubarti delle ore di sonno, ammetto che nemmeno io me ne rammarico. Come ti ho detto, è bello parlare con te. Anche di notte. (Dovrei arrivare in città nel tardo pomeriggio, posso passare direttamente da te se ti va?)_”

_“Perfetto.” _E poi aggiunge,_“Non le ho dato fastidio con tutti i miei messaggi?”_

_“Al contrario. Sono stati l’aspetto più positivo.”_

_“Ne sono molto felice. Ci vediamo più tardi, Mr. Graves_”, e poi aggiunge un messaggio con una fotografia, in cui Credence è seduto –sul letto, ovviamente,- appena accucciato in avanti per inquadrare anche il gatto, perso a guardare qualcosa fuoricampo. Credence sorride furbo, guardando in camera, _guardando lui_, e Percival vorrebbe abbracciarlo e divorarlo di baci.

Il testo recita: “_Non vediamo l’ora di rivederla_.”

Oh, nemmeno lui.

-

Il viaggio sembra infinito.

Percival preme sull’acceleratore che sembra non funzionare mai abbastanza.

Deve ricordarsi più volte di rimanere concentrato sulla strada e non perdersi in pensieri troppo grafici, non è questo il momento adatto.

Quando parcheggia nei pressi dell’appartamento di Credence, dopo ore che sembrano essere durate mesi, scende sbattendo la portiera dell’auto con troppa forza.

È solo mentre raggiunge l’entrata, che cerca di darsi una calmata. Insomma, neanche ha la certezza che il ragazzo lo voglia davvero. Perché mai dovrebbe, poi? Credence è giovane, bello –a dir poco,- spiritoso, potrebbe avere chiunque al posto di un ultra-trentenne (si rifiuta di definirsi quasi quarantenne) che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di dare un nome al proprio animale domestico.

Sembrava abbastanza palese che stesse flirtando con lui, certo, ma non può comunque esserne del tutto certo. Potrebbe aver scherzato per tutto il tempo, essersi preso gioco di lui, dopotutto non lo conosce nemmeno così bene.

Eppure non gli sembra possibile. Ha la sensazione di conoscere Credence da più di due settimane e gli sembra così genuino e sincero, sia quando flirta, sia quand’è più serio, e soprattutto non gli dà l’idea di una persona che potrebbe mentire.

Sembra troppo _vero_per mentire.

Preme il pulsante del citofono.

Questa volta, quando Percival raggiunge il secondo piano è preparato a cosa si troverà davanti, sa cosa aspettarsi. Eppure rimane di nuovo senza fiato come due settimane prima.

Credence è appoggiato alla porta con un fianco, fermo sulla soglia. Indossa dei jeans scuri e stretti, che gli fasciano le gambe lunghe in modo indecente. Ha una camicia con un pattern ocra e blu, con i primi tre o _quattro_bottoni lasciati aperti, Percival non è sicuro di quanti siano esattamente, perché improvvisamente è incapace di contare, ma gli viene l’acquolina in bocca a vedere così tanta pelle esposta _dal vivo,_finalmente. Ad ultimo, ha un sorriso quasi timido e le guance appena arrossate.

Percival lo raggiunge senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Ciao, Credence.”

“Mr. Graves.” Suona leggermente senza fiato, “Buongiorno.” Si scosta per farlo entrare, senza dargli le spalle, senza smettere di guardarlo, “È bello rivederla.”

“Altrettanto. Come stai?” Anche se vorrebbe chiedergli, ‘_Tra quanti minuti è accettabile baciarti?’_

“Bene. Molto bene.” Annuisce, “Com’è andato il viaggio?”

Da una parte, Percival si chiede per che razza di motivo si stiano scambiando questi convenevoli che salterebbe volentieri, dall’altra tuttavia gli va benissimo parlare del più e del meno pur di rimanere con lui il più a lungo possibile.

“Un po’ troppo lento per i miei gusti, ma bene, senza intoppi.” Dice, suonando un po’ distratto, cosa che infatti è. Distratto da quella dannata camicia e da come si stringe sulle sue braccia.

“Bene, per fortuna.”

Anche Credence sembra un po’ tra le nuvole, non ha la parlantina dell’altra volta, e suona un po’ senza fiato, di continuo.

Un miagolio li riporta entrambi alla realtà.

“Hey!” Percival si abbassa subito a prendere il gatto tra le braccia. Miagola felice e gli si struscia contro facendo le fusa, “Mi sei mancato anche tu, piccolino, sì.”

Ride e lo accarezza sotto al mento, come piace a lui.

“È stato uno degli animali più bravi che abbia mai accudito.”

Percival alza lo sguardo su di lui e _oh dio_, scelta estremamente sbagliata guardarlo dal basso, mentre è acquattato sul pavimento, quasi _inginocchiato_, mentre Credence lo guarda dall’alto del suo metro e chissà quanto.

“Davvero?” Senza spostarsi.

Credence lo guarda negli occhi: “Oh, sì.”

Il gatto si sposta e si allontana, perché Percival si è letteralmente dimenticato di accarezzarlo. Si rialza, perché se continua così non uscirà vivo da quest’appartamento.

“Bene, allora…”

Non ha idea di come porsi senza sembrare ridicolo.

“Mr. Graves.” Lo incalza Credence, facendo un passo verso di lui.

“Sì?”

Gli guarda le labbra, per un istante soltanto, "Le sono piaciute le mie fotografie?"

_Ah_.

"Molto." Annuisce appena.

Fa un altro passo verso di lui. Percival non si scosta. "Bene. Le ho scattate apposta per lei. Pensando a lei."

È ovvio che le abbia scattate per lui, ma sapendo che tipo di fotografie erano, Percival si sente girare la testa per il flusso improvviso di sangue che finisce tra le sue gambe.

"Davvero," Suona senza inflessione, "Anche quelle dove sei a letto?"

"Soprattutto quelle." Fa un altro passo e ora sono vicini, così vicini che Credence può mettere una mano sul suo braccio e accarezzarlo. Si sporge verso di lui e quasi sussurra: "Le ho scattate tutte prima di toccarmi pensando a lei."

"_Credence_-"

"E mentre rispondevo ai suoi messaggi continuavo ad accarezzarmi pensando a come sarebbe stato averla lì con me." Quasi ansima, e Percival é nello stesso stato, con il cuore che batte come dopo una corsa, "Alle sue mani su di me-"

Viene interrotto dal suo stesso gemito, perchè Percival lo prende per i fianchi e se lo porta contro, baciandolo.

Ha le labbra morbide e tutte da leccare, esattamente come le aveva immaginate, ma _meglio_. Con la mano sul lato del suo collo Percival riesce a sentire il battito veloce del suo cuore.

"Tu e le tue fotografie mi avete fatto impazzire." Lo mette al muro baciandolo di nuovo e tenendolo fermo con il proprio peso. Credence fa un suono di sorpresa delizioso e non tenta di spostarsi. "Una peggio dell’altra. Terribile."

Ha la faccia tosta di ridere sulle sue labbra, "Mi sono divertito a scattarle per lei."

Lo bacia per zittirlo.

"Non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci," Credence ansima sulle sue labbra e gli mette una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Gemono insieme, "A quanto lo voglio."

"Dio, Credence."

Per tutta risposta inverte le posizioni, mettendo Percival contro al muro e cadendo in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Gli apre i pantaloni, li abbassa, e lo fissa, ancora coperto dai boxer. Percival non si è mai sentito così _bello_come ora, grazie al modo in cui lo guarda Credence, come se fosse di fronte ad una delle meraviglie del mondo.

Quando lo accarezza tra i capelli, Credence sembra risvegliarsi. Alza lo sguardo su di lui, poi chiude gli occhi, come se stesse ricevendo una benedizione, e affonda la faccia contro Percival, che deve concentrarsi per non venire solo vedendolo così. Ha gli occhi chiusi, le labbra dischiuse, la punta della lingua che lo stuzzica da sopra il tessuto.

Percival si tiene con la mano tra i suoi capelli.

"La voglio così tanto." Le sue mani tremano appena quando lo tira fuori dai boxer.

Percival gli sposta i capelli dal viso, "Che aspetti?"

"Mi chieda di succhiarlo. Mi piace sentirmi dire cosa fare."

"Cristo- Credence," Gli passa il pollice sulle labbra, facendolo arrossire, "Prendimi in bocca."

Il ragazzo sorride soddisfatto. Lo bacia sul pollice, sul palmo della mano, poi _finalmente_sulla sua erezione.

Percival quasi dà un pugno al muro.

Credence lo bacia tenendolo con una mano alla base, per guidarsi e accarezzarlo mentre lo bacia con tanta lingua, leccandolo in modo indecente, guardandolo negli occhi.

Quando prende in bocca la punta geme e stringe le mani sui suoi fianchi. Percival cerca di non fare altrettanto rumore, e fallisce.

Credence non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso nemmeno quando si spinge a prenderne di più e poi _di più_, nemmeno quando muove la testa su e giù facendolo impazzire, e poi fermandosi, tenendolo semplicemente tra le labbra, guardandolo e aspettando che Percival… Gli scopi la bocca.

Rinsalda la presa sui suoi capelli e Credence quasi chiude gli occhi, ma poi li riapre.

"Vuoi che..."

Lascia la frase in sospeso e non gli dà modo di rispondere, occupandogli la bocca con la propria erezione. Credence lo guarda e succhia, incavando le guance, quasi implorandolo. Percival la prende come una risposta affermativa.

Non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso nemmeno mentre Percival gli scopa la faccia, prima tentando di darsi un contegno, poi perdendo ogni qualsivoglia forma di controllo, con il calore continuo, vellutato della sua bocca che lo fa impazzire. Si ritrova aggrappato ai suoi capelli con una mano e alla sua spalla con l’altra, e si rende conto che quel rumore continuo che va avanti da un po' è il proprio respiro affannato.

"Cre-dence."

Costringe i propri fianchia a fermarsi. Per tutta risposta il ragazzo lo prende tutto, finendo con la punta del naso contro di lui. Percival deve concentrarsi per non venirgli in gola.

"Dovresti- spostarti." Finisce, a fatica.

Ubbidisce. Percival sente il suo respiro caldo e affannato contro la pelle bagnata ed è quasi abbastanza per mandarlo oltre il limite.

"È meglio di come l’avevo immaginato." Credence si lecca le labbra lucide e gli lascia un bacio sulla punta.

Percival deve tenerlo fermo con la mano ancora nei suoi capelli, prima che lo faccia venire a tradimento.

"Dovresti smetterla di dire queste cose, rischio di venirti in faccia."

"Oh, la prego." Quasi miagola. Appoggia la fronte contro al suo fianco nudo, guardando il suo pene gonfio a meno di un palmo di distanza, "La prossima volta, per favore?"

Non può far altro che annuire, senza parole.

Credence gli sfila del tutto i pantaloni, lo rimette nei boxer, e Percival non ha il tempo di sentirsi ridicolo, con un’erezione umida di saliva per niente celata dal tessuto, perché il ragazzo si rimette in piedi e lo prende per il nodo della cravatta, sorridendo furbo, "Le faccio vedere il mio letto."

Lo segue come incantato, ricordandosi per miracolo di fermarsi in bagno per lavarsi le mani. Ha intenzione di toccarlo ovunque e possibilmente mettergli le dita in bocca e fargliele succhiare per sentirlo gemere di nuovo, e non è l’ideale dopo aver accarezzato il gatto e guidato per ore.

Lo ritrova ai piedi del letto, già senza camicia, che si sta sfilando i pantaloni.

“Lascia fare a me?” Non aspetta una risposta e mette le mani sulle sue, finendo di spogliarlo. Credence si aggrappa alle sue spalle quando lo accarezza sopra ai boxer. È duro come il marmo e si è sporcato appena.

Percival sta pensando a venti modi diversi per farlo venire e a come li vuole provare tutti quanti per scoprire quale preferisce.

“Mr. Graves.” Geme sulle sue labbra e lo bacia, spingendosi contro la sua mano.

Percival gli morde il labbro nello stesso momento in cui infila la mano dentro ai suoi boxer. I fianchi di Credence hanno uno scatto involontario e il ragazzo nasconde il viso nel suo collo, respirando a fatica.

“_Ah_-” Geme direttamente al suo orecchio. Percival lo morde appena sul collo e subito Credence gli si aggrappa contro, tremando come una foglia.

“Ti piace.” Sussurra, realizzandolo.

Annuisce, di colpo silenzioso, senza più quell’aria da saputello. Sembra quasi timido.

“Cos’altro ti piace?” Toglie la mano dalla sua erezione ignorando le sue proteste deboli. Lo accarezza sulla schiena e- di colpo si ferma. Allarga il palmo e lo passa gentilmente sulla pelle, sentendo quanto è segnata- ferita? E lo è… _Ovunque_.

Credence rimane in silenzio, completamente immobile tra le sue braccia.

“Ti faccio male se ti tocco così?” Sussurra il più dolcemente possibile, accarezzandolo ancora.

Credence scuote la testa, e si scosta appena per guardarlo. Ha uno sguardo sicuro, “No. Non smetta, per favore? Le ho solo lì, basta che non mi guardi e non se ne accorgerà nemmeno.”

Si domanda per un momento come se le sia fatte, cosa siano esattamente e perché mai Credence sembra aspettarsi che lo abbandoni da un momento all’altro.

Con che razza di persone ha avuto a che fare?

Sorride cercando di rassicurarlo e gli lascia un bacio sulla punta del naso, “Non è un problema, se mi assicuri che non ti faccio male,” Credence scuote di nuovo la testa, guardandolo speranzoso, come se stesse aspettando una sentenza.

“E sono sicuro che sei bellissimo qui,” Sussurra riprendendo ad accarezzarlo sulla schiena, “Esattamente come lo sei qui, e qui.” Sposta la mano sul suo collo, poi sul suo petto.

Credence lo guarda per un momento, con gli occhi che scintillano, poi gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia. Forte, profondo, lasciandosi andare contro di lui.

Percival se lo tira contro, lo tocca ovunque riesce, cercando di fargli sentire quanto lo trova affascinante e semplicemente uno degli uomini più belli che abbia mai visto.

Credence gli riempie il viso di baci, e solo dopo un po’ si scosta per sfilarsi i boxer, e di colpo è nudo di fronte a lui. Si sdraia al centro del letto, guardandolo. Ha le guance arrossate e sembra non sapere bene dove mettere le mani, ma sorride sicuro.

Percival si sfila la camicia e lo raggiunge rimanendo in boxer, prendendosi un attimo per guardarlo.

"Ho provato a immaginarti nudo e nella mia fantasia eri perfetto, ma nella realtà la superi."

Credence sgrana gli occhi e sorride, “Cosa mi faceva nella sua fantasia?” Si accarezza distrattamente sul petto. Percival segue il percorso della sua mano con le labbra, baciandolo. Lo sente sospirare quando gli sfiora un capezzolo.

“Cercavo di scoprire cosa ti piaceva di più per dartelo e sentirti gemere in quel modo delizioso che hai.” Lo lecca, e Credence smette di respirare per un momento. Sorride vittorioso, “Tra le altre cose, mi chiedevo se questo ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

Mette una mano tra i suoi capelli, “Lo faccia di nuovo.”

Percival ubbidisce, lo lecca ancora e ancora, mentre stuzzica l’altro capezzolo con le dita. In meno di due minuti Credence è ridotto ad un gemito continuo, ha il viso e il collo arrossati, e continua ad ad avere dei leggeri spasmi alle gambe.

Percival sposta la mano, si lecca il palmo e lo avvolge attorno alla sua erezione.

“Mr. Graves-“

“Dimmi che altro hai fatto in questo letto, mentre mi scrivevi e ti scattavi quelle fotografie.” Lo interrompe, facendolo sorridere come se fosse ubriaco o strafatto: con gli occhi lucidi, lo sguardo offuscato, le labbra dischiuse.

"Aspettavo me lo chiedesse." Si morde il labbro, cercando di zittire un gemito quando Percival ricomincia a leccarlo sullo stesso capezzolo, "Mi sono scopato con le dita." Sussurra, "Pensando che fossero le sue, ma non era abbastanza."

"No?"

Scuote la testa con un broncio leggero, "Allora ho usato i miei giocattoli."

Percival smette di leccarlo, lo guarda senza parole.

"Cristo, ti sei scopato con un dildo?"

Annuisce senza fiato, "Con un vibratore. Sono venuto così forte."

Percival lo bacia aumentando il ritmo delle carezze. Credence geme nella sua bocca e si aggrappa alle sue spalle.

"La prossima volta mi fai vedere." Gli esce di getto, e Credence annuisce con veemenza e lo bacia.

Credence è forte sotto di lui, solido, reale e _uomo_, ma si lascia fare di tutto, non oppone resistenza nemmeno quando Percival lo porta fino al limite, facendogli assaggiare l’orgasmo (“_Oh dio, sì- Mr. Graves.”)_e poi smette di accarezzarlo del tutto, sorridendo.

“Sei davvero bravo e ubbidiente.” Sussurra al suo orecchio, facendolo tremare dalla testa ai piedi.

“Mi faccia venire.” Lo prega senza fiato.

“Chiedi per favore.”

“Per favore, Mr. Graves,” Sottolinea sfregandosi contro al suo fianco, ancora coperto dai _dannati_boxer, “Mi faccia venire. Sono tutto bagnato per lei.”

Lo è davvero, è tutto sporco ormai, spinto al limite per un tempo così lungo.

Percival riporta la mano su di lui, sporcandola con il suo seme per scivolare meglio, rendere le carezze più vellutate, “Bravo ragazzo,” lo bacia sulle labbra e sul collo mentre lo accarezza fino a farlo venire, “Sei perfetto, Credence.”

Geme forte, inarcando il collo e chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandogli libero accesso per un altro morso il cui segno gli dona quanto una collana di diamanti.

Percival sente il sudore dietro al collo, il tessuto dei boxer che ormai sono una tortura continua, ma niente lo distrae dall’accarezzare Credence fin quando si calma dopo l’orgasmo.

Quando riapre gli occhi lo bacia, un bacio disordinato tra Credence stordito dal piacere e Percival stordito dalla propria erezione senza sollievo.

“Sa,” Credence apre appena gli occhi, e fa quel suo sorrisino furbo, “Dovrebbe essere nudo, altrimenti come fa a scoparmi?”

Quasi gli cedono le braccia. “_Credence_.”

Il ragazzo ha già le mani sull’elastico dei suoi boxer e glieli spinge giù, spogliandolo finalmente, leccandosi le labbra quando rivede il suo pene gonfio e ricurvo.

“Lo voglio, davvero.” Lo rassicura, ed è adorabile come cerca di toccarlo e accarezzarlo ovunque, con i movimenti rallentati dall’orgasmo. Percival lo bacia sulla guancia.

"Hai del lubrificante?"

"Primo cassetto." Indica il comodino.

Per fortuna c’è anche una confezione di preservativi, perché si rende conto solo ora di non averne con sè. Non si era aspettato di essere così fortunato.

Li poggia entrambi sulle coperte. Credence sembra incantato a guardarlo e si lecca le labbra senza rendersene conto ogni volta che gli cade lo sguardo tra le sue gambe.

Percival lo accarezza sulle cosce, facendogliele aprire meglio. Recupera il lubrificante e se ne versa una quantità generosa in una mano.

“Deduco non sia la tua prima volta.”

Gli fa piegare le ginocchia per avere un accesso migliore e lo accarezza con le dita umide.

Credence fa un gemito leggero, e non si scosta. Scuote la testa. Per qualche motivo, Percival si sente leggermente deluso.

“Ma potrebbe…” Credence si morde il labbro, “Usare le dita, prima? L’ho già fatto nei giorni scorsi, ma aiuta se lo fa ora. Se non le dispiace.”

Percival alza un sopracciglio, “Certo, Credence. Hai bisogno di essere preparato, non voglio farti male.”

Annuisce e sorride riconoscente, “Grazie.”

“Non ringraziarmi,” Lo bacia sul ginocchio e stuzzica la sua entrata con le dita, “I tuoi partner dovrebbero sempre farlo, non è qualcosa che puoi saltare.”

Vorrebbe aggiungere altro, chiedergli ‘_Chi diavolo è quell’animale che ti ha preso senza prepararti prima? Chi è che ti ha fatto male e chi è che ti ha ridotto la schiena in quel modo?’_, vorrebbe scoprirlo per poterli stanare e riservare loro lo stesso trattamento.

La sicurezza con cui realizza questo pensiero lo atterrisce leggermente.

“Non tutti sono pazienti come lei.” Chiude gli occhi quando Percival spinge un dito dentro di lui.

“Non è una scusa. Dovrebbero esserlo.” ‘_Io lo sarei sempre’_, si impedisce di aggiungere. Invece dice, “Dimmi se ti faccio male, o se devo andare più piano.”

Credence annuisce subito, “Va bene così, è perfetto.”

Lo fa rilassare lentamente, aprendolo con un dito, poi con due e quando è indeciso se provare con tre, è Credence che lo sorprende prendendogli il polso per tenere la sua mano dov’è, “Ancora- per favore? Posso arrivare a tre. Mi piace sentirla così.”

È di nuovo duro, e si sta sporcando sullo stomaco dove la punta gonfia poggia ogni volta che Percival si muove dentro di lui.

“Sei delizioso, vorrei avere il tempo di leccarti tutto.”

Basta questo a fargli inarcare la schiena, così che le dita di Percival finiscano più in profondità.

“La prego.”

Aggiunge il terzo dito, dandogli quello che vuole. Credence chiude gli occhi, strizzandoli appena, e per un momento teme di aver esagerato, “Ti faccio male?”

“Mi serve solo un attimo.” Ansima come se non avesse più fiato, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa freneticamente.

Percival aspetta e lo coccola con la mano libera, accarezzandolo sul fianco e sull’erezione calda. Dopo qualche minuto Credence riapre gli occhi e annuisce.

Prova a muovere piano le dita verso l’esterno e spingerle di nuovo dentro. Credence è teso e sudato, e quando Percival piega le dita un gemito incontrollato gli scappa dalla gola. Sgrana gli occhi sorpreso da sé stesso.

“Ah, eccola.” Percival sorride soddisfatto.

Sta per dire qualcosa, ma Percival lo fa di nuovo e un’altra scarica di piacere gli fa contrarre tutti i muscoli.

“Mr. G-Graves…”

“Non so quanto ancora posso aspettare prima di perdere la ragione e ribaltarti, se continui a gemere così.”

Il ragazzo gli si aggrappa alle spalle e punta i talloni contro il suo fondoschiena.

“Sono pronto, basta, mi scopi.” Dice, tutto insieme.

“Grazie a Dio,” Percival sfila con attenzione le dita da lui. Recupera il lubrificante per metterne altro contro la sua apertura e su di sé dopo aver indossato un preservativo. Poi si allinea a lui, strusciandoci contro.

Credence stringe le mani nel lenzuolo, “La prego.”

“Dimmi se ti faccio male.” Ha la presenza mentale per dire solo questo, perché non appena spinge e Credence prende la punta dentro di sé, ogni pensiero coerente lo abbandona.

È bollente, così stretto e delizioso, ed è passato tanto dall’ultima volta in cui Percival è stato così bene con qualcuno, gli sembra di sentire tutto moltiplicato per dieci.

Credence stringe le mani sulle sue spalle, sicuramente graffiandolo. Percival cerca il suo sguardo per trovare segni di dolore, ma li vede solo pieni di piacere e lacrime.

“Sto bene.” Sussurra, ed è tutto quello che stava aspettando. Si spinge un altro po’ dentro di lui.

“Sei così bravo, mi stai prendendo così bene.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra.

Credence sorride trasognato e gli passa le mani su tutta la schiena, “Può muoversi.”

Percival lo bacia e prova a farlo, tenendosi con le mani sul letto, ai lati della sua testa, per fare leva.

È così bollente e lo avvolge perfettamente, è una meraviglia. Cerca di non spingersi troppo forte, ma a un certo punto Credence lo guarda e contrae i muscoli, facendogli vedere le stelle. I fianchi di Percival scattano senza che possa impedirselo.

“Ah, Credence-“

“Si lasci andare.” Ansima, stringendolo, “Mi scopi, Mr. Graves.”

Fa come desidera.

Lascia perdere il proprio autocontrollo e si lascia guidare dall’istinto, dal calore di Credence sotto di sé, dalle sue mani che gli lasciano segni su segni, dal suo profumo misto all’odore acre di sudore e sperma che risvegliano una parte quasi animale dentro di lui.

“Sì, così-“ Si rende conto che Credence sta gemendo sempre più spesso, tutto teso, mentre glielo spinge dentro come ha chiesto, di continuo, in un ritmo che non lo lascia riprendere fiato.

“Guardati, sembri un sogno.”

Con una mano lo prende per una coscia, così da aprirlo ancora di più, cambiare l’angolo delle spinte e Credence _urla_.

“Oh dio, sì, _sì_-“ Fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti, “Così.”

Percival si sporge per morderlo sul collo, finendo completamente per riempirlo. L’erezione pulsante di Credence è schiacciata tra di loro, sfrega contro il ventre di uno e dell’altro ad ogni spinta.

“Credence, sono vicino.” Cerca di avvisarlo.

E lui lo fa di nuovo, contrae i muscoli attorno a lui e poi porta una mano alla propria erezione.

Percival si spinge forte dentro di lui, guardandolo ammirato, “Sei incredibile.”

Credence sorride appena, stordito, e si accarezza a ritmo con le spinte di Percival, rimanendo subito senza fiato, “Mr. Graves…”

Non risponde e Credence non aggiunge altro perché l’orgasmo di Percival travolge entrambi.

Quando si riprende, si rende conto che Credence sta tremando sotto di lui, e sta tenendo entrambe le mani strette nelle lenzuola. Il suo pene è gonfio e bagnato: non è venuto. Sta quasi piangendo per lo sforzo di star fermo.

“Perché-”

“Volevo mi guardasse.” Lo interrompe e immediatamente si riprende in mano, venendo in un attimo.

Percival è senza parole, e se fosse più giovane potrebbe avere un’altra erezione soltanto guardando come Credence si agita sotto di lui, con un’espressione estatica sul viso sudato, e sentendo i suoi gemiti spezzati.

Quando si calma, Percival si sfila da lui, si disfa del preservativo e subito lo abbraccia, provando il bisogno fisico di stargli vicino.

Credence geme ancora, ad occhi chiusi, sfinito. Si lascia spostare da Percival, come gli pare e piace. Se lo porta contro, avvolgendolo con un braccio, osservando come Credence si rannicchia immeditamente contro al suo petto, affondandoci il viso.

Lo accarezza tra i capelli con un movimento continuo e ritmico, ed eventualmente il suo respiro torna normale.

“Non ho mai-“ Inizia Credence, ma deve schiarirsi la voce, perché quasi non ne ha, “Mai avuto un orgasmo così forte.”

“Hai idea di quanto queste poche ore con te stiano facendo bene alla mia autostima?” Sorride e Credence scoppia a ridere, nascondendo il viso contro di lui.

“Se lo merita, è giusto che lo sappia.” Annuisce, convinto.

“Non pensi che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto sia il caso di darmi del ‘tu’ e smetterla con le formalità?”

“Forse mi piace darle del ‘lei’.”

“Ah sì?”

Annuisce, “_Soprattutto_dopo quello che abbiamo fatto.”

“Sei adorabile.” Lo accarezza dietro al collo, “Una peste quasi quanto il mio gatto, ma adorabile.”

Credence ride di gusto. Si sposta sul cuscino allo stesso livello di Percival, per guardarlo negli occhi.

“A proposito del suo gatto, dovrei ringraziarlo per tutto questo.” Alza il viso, guardandosi intorno e chiama, “Piccolino? Gatto?”

Si sente uno zampettio concitato e subito il gatto balza sul letto. Credence si mette seduto per accarezzarlo, “Eccolo qui, la ragione per cui ho avuto il miglior sesso della mia vita.”

Percival non registra subito il significato delle sue parole, e quando finalmente lo fa, lo guarda sorpreso, “Davvero?”

“Oh sì.” Annuisce avendo la faccia tosta di sembrare puro e innocente come se non avesse appena mandato a fuoco ogni suo pensiero, mentre continua a giocare con il gatto. Non alza gli occhi nemmeno quando dice: “Mi piacerebbe poterlo rifare, qualche volta”, e per la prima volta Percival lo vede vulnerabile. È sempre il ragazzo che flirta ogni due frasi, quello che gli manda fotografie discutibili usando la scusa del lavoro, ma è anche il ragazzo che ha la schiena martoriata da un passato più buio di qualsiasi cosa Percival abbia mai vissuto, e che temeva se ne andasse per questo.

Si sporge lasciandogli un bacio sulla spalla, sopra ad una vecchia cicatrice, “Piacerebbe anche a me, Credence.”

Lascia stare il gatto e volge il viso verso Percival, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

Non dice nulla, rimane così per un po’. Percival capisce che sta cercando il modo giusto per dire qualcosa, e gli lascia tempo.

Dopo un po’, Credence si sporge a baciarlo sulle labbra, in un bacio casto e dolce, quasi di riconoscenza.

“Percival,” Sussurra il suo nome con reverenza, senza guardarlo negli occhi, “Grazie per essere stato gentile con me. Quasi non ti conosco, ma so che sei una brava persona. Ne sono sicuro.”

“Ehi,” Gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo accarezza con il pollice sulla tempia, “Hai usato il mio nome.” Lo dice per farlo ridere e alleggerire la tensione, ma ne è davvero contento, “Ascoltami, Credence: nemmeno io ti conosco bene, ma non mi capacito di come qualcuno abbia potuto farti del male- così tanto male. Sei dolce, sveglio, intelligente. Sono sicuro che non lo meritavi, e non lo meriteresti né ora, né mai. Essere gentile era il minimo che potessi fare, vorrei poter fare di più.”

“Tipo cosa?” Credence lo guarda interrogativo.

“Farti ridere, per esempio. Hai una risata dolce e genuina, e sei così carino quando ridi.”

La cosa lo fa arrossire più di tutto quello che hanno detto e fatto oggi.

“E poi?” Chiede, con un filo di voce.

“Vorrei vederti felice, sorridente. Vorrei anche sentirti gemere contro di me.”

“Mr. Graves!” Lo spinge, fingendosi scandalizzato.

“Siamo tornati alle formalità?”

“Sì, se mi mette in imbarazzo così.” Alza il mento, facendo il sostenuto.

“Ma se non ti imbarazzi nemmeno quando mi hai in bocca.”

Questa volta Credence sgrana davvero gli occhi, diventando rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie e balbetta: “S-sono cose diverse.”

Percival lo prende tra le braccia e lo bacia tra i capelli.

“Sei adorabile.”

Credence si lascia abbracciare volentieri, appoggiando il viso contro al suo petto.

Dopo qualche minuto, il gatto salta di nuovo sul letto, in cerca di attenzioni.

Credence lo guarda attentamente, poi guarda Percival allo stesso modo.

“Dovrebbe dargli un nome.”

“Sei stato tu a dire che non è un male se non ne ha uno.” Ribatte, alzanzo un sopracciglio.

“Non per lui, infatti.” Alza lo sguardo su di lui, “Ma per lei lo è. Non deve avere paura di affezionarcisi: è già successo.”

Percival rimane senza parole, incredulo dall’essere stato letto così chiaramente.

“Non è quello.”

“Ah no? Che cos’è, allora?” Ribatte subito, con un’aria fin troppo sicura. Eccolo di nuovo con la sua aria da saputello. Percival vorrebbe trovarlo irritante, ma è così sexy.

“Non so nemmeno che nome scegliere per un gatto.” Sbuffa, senza rispondergli.

“Per questo la posso aiutare io. Non si dimentichi che sono un pet-sitter, ho tenuto animali con ogni tipo di nome, da quelli divertenti e carini, a quelli normali, che potresti dare a tuo figlio.”

Percival guarda il gatto incriminato, che se la sta bellamente dormendo ai loro piedi.

“Come si sceglie il nome per qualcuno?”

“Può optare per qualcosa che le piace, oppure inventarsene uno.”

Ci pensa e ripensa, ma davvero nessuna opzione gli sembra accettabile.

“Mi verrà in mente quando sarà il momento giusto, no?”

Credence sorride incoraggiante, “Certo.”

-

││_ 3 mesi dopo _││

Credence corre alla porta con i pantaloni ancora aperti, saltellando da un piede all’altro, mentre il campanello suona per la terza volta.

Se li sta ancora tenendo su con una mano quando apre. Percival gli sorride divertito.

“Sempre in ritardo.”

Non è un vero rimprovero: Percival lo prende sempre in giro perché è spesso in ritardo, perché di mattina fatica ad alzarsi (“_Sei come un bambino_”) e perché quando dipinge perde completamente la cognizione del tempo (“_Proprio come un vero artista, vedi?_”).

Credence lo tira dentro prendendolo per il colletto della giacca e baciandolo appena la porta si chiude.

“Scusami, stavo... Finendo di prepararmi.”

Non è tecnicamente una bugia, se con ‘prepararsi’ si intendono i vestiti per uscire a cena, ma anche il butt plug che ha ordinato una settimana prima su internet, appena Percival gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato via per lavoro per qualche giorno. È la prima volta che ne indossa uno e nonostante l’abbia già provato un paio di volte nei giorni scorsi, stasera è stato più difficile mantenere la calma e non toccarsi al pensiero che la prossima volta che se lo sarebbe tolto, sarebbe stato grazie a Percival.

“Bentornato.” Gli dà un altro bacio sulla guancia e non riesce a non affondare il viso nel suo collo, “Mi sei mancato.”

“Anche tu, dolcezza.”

Lo fa sempre sentire tutto caldo e confuso, quando lo chiama così.

Si stacca a fatica, altrimenti non arriveranno più al ristorante ad un orario decente, e va a finire di prepararsi.

Quando torna in soggiorno, Percival è acquattato di fianco al gatto, appena sveglio, che gli fa le feste leccandogli la mano e riempiendolo di fusa. Credence arrossisce realizzando che lui fa letteralmente lo stesso con Percival.

Si schiarisce la voce, “Sono pronto.”

Percival si volta verso di lui, sorridendo.

“Credo di aver trovato il nome adatto.”

Credence lo guarda confuso, senza capire.

Percival si scosta e indica il libro su cui il gatto è accoccolato. È una delle monografie d’arte che si dimentica sempre in ogni angolo di casa dopo averla consultata. È il volume su Goya, che Percival gli ha regalato dopo un mese che si frequentavano (“_L’ho trovato per caso, è un po’ malandato, ma è una prima edizione che non viene più stampata ormai. Ho pensato potesse piacerti.” _Credence gli aveva lanciato le braccia al collo e l’aveva baciato fino a rimanere il fiato. Percival aveva sorriso e detto che era “solo un libro”, ma non era solo un libro. Niente di tutto quello che Percival compra e fa per lui è “solo” qualcosa).

“Goya?”

“Perché no?” Lo raggiunge. Gli scosta una ciocca dal viso, “È particolare, non troppo lungo e mi ricorda te. Scommetto che nessuno ha un gatto che si chiama Goya.”

Sorride divertito e Credence fa lo stesso, capendo finalmente di cosa sta parlando.

“È un bel nome.”

“Allora è deciso.” Si volta verso il gatto, che riapre gli occhi assonnato, “Vero, Goya?”

La scena è quanto di più dolce Credence abbia mai visto, e per un attimo è sopraffatto da tutto quello che sente, a cui non sa nemmeno dare un nome.

Solo quando Percival smette di giocare con Goya, -chissà per quanto tempo lo farà ridere usare il nuovo nome,- Credence lo raggiunge e lo stringe in un abbraccio.

“Questo per che cos’è?” Sente il suo sorriso anche se non può vederlo.

“Gli hai dato un nome, come avevi promesso.” Si scosta per guardarlo, “Sono fiero di te.”

Percival non vacilla mai, eppure Credence lo vede sorpreso e senza parole.

“È solo un nome.”

“Lo so.” Lo bacia dolcemente, senza bisogno di aggiungere altro, “Andiamo?”

Percival intreccia le dita alle sue e gli sorride, “Andiamo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Francisco José de Goya y Lucientes nuovo gatto preferito.  
Also se tutto va come deve andare nella mia testa, potrei scrivere un seguito legandolo al lavoro misterioso di Credence *eyes emoji*


End file.
